


Ignorance Has A Limit, Right?

by transtobio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtobio/pseuds/transtobio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara Koushi's crush hit him like a ton of bricks, and suddenly Kageyama Tobio was all he could think about. Now, if only he could confess...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> kaneki_coffee is a horrible, horrible enabler and prompted me pining Sugawara which evolved into this.
> 
> Characters will be added by chapter they appear, and if they're only mentioned then I'll simply write their name in the notes at the beginning.
> 
> First chapter has mentions of Asahi, Kiyoko, and Takeda, although they're not prominent in the story so I choose not to tag them as characters.

Sugawara sighed dreamily as he stared at his crush, wondering how such a perfect person exists. He was tall, handsome, and best of all, a genius at volleyball.

Yes, Sugawara Koushi was crushing on Kageyama Tobio. Sugawara wondered how _that_ happened too.

One day, he went from thinking Kageyama's smile was awkward to thinking it was the greatest thing in the universe. His crush didn't happen slowly, in fact it happened suddenly and explosively. He had been daydreaming in class when he realized his thoughts had shifted to how nice Kageyama's hands were when he realized. This, of course, made him fall out of his chair in shock and horror, and he would have gotten a detention if he hadn't sweet-talked his teacher out of it.

That same day Sugawara saw Kageyama at practice and felt his heart skip a beat. Sugawara's face turned red, and he nearly ran into the volleyball cart when his gaze shifted to the floor.

It had been a month ago that Sugawara had noticed his crush on the underclassman, and he was no closer to confessing nor getting rid of the crush. He wondered why fate hated him, since he had been graced with the most oblivious crush ever.

Everyone on the team had noticed. Even _Hinata_ noticed when he saw Sugawara flush and look shy one time Kageyama had asked him a question. "Sugawara-san, do you like Kageyama?" Hinata had asked him that same day when they visited the corner store after practice, unsurprised when Sugawara spat out the water he had been drinking.

"W-why do you think that, Hinata?" He asked instead, wiping his mouth with a handkerchief.

"Because you act like you have a crush on him," Hinata said bluntly, startling when Daichi put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, he does Hinata." Daichi answered for Sugawara, who was glaring at him. "He's had a crush on him for a while now, and now everyone on team has noticed except for him."

"You don't have to tell _everyone_ , Daichi." Sugawara muttered. "That's private information."

"Well, everyone can tell you do anyways. Except for the one you like, apparently." Daichi nodded at Kageyama, who had just exited the store.

"Is there something you need, Daichi-san?" He asked, opening a milk box.

"Oh, its nothing Kageyama. Hinata just asked who Suga has a crush on." Daichi said nonchalantly, wincing when Sugawara punched him in the stomach.

Kageyama glanced at Sugawara, who was bright red and not meeting his eye, before shrugging and dismissing it. Sugawara, meanwhile, wondered exactly _how_ much Karasuno needed their captain alive and well. Surely not that much, right?

On the other hand, Daichi was the only one he could trust enough to confide to about his crush, so he should keep him around for now.

Daichi smiled innocently at him, and Sugawara glared in return.

 

 

"I don't know _why_ I like him so much, Daichi." Sugawara said one day, sprawled over the other's bed. "He's just so perfect."

"His smile is one of the worst things I've ever seen." Daichi deadpanned, currently hunched over his homework.

"But its really cute!" Sugawara protested. "Of _course_ it looks a bit awkward, but that's just because he's out of practice. Right?"

"That's one way to put it."

"Also, he's amazing at volleyball." Sugawara said with a sigh. "I wish I could set like him."

"He _is_ pretty good." Daichi admitted.

"Plus he has nice hands."

"You have a problem Suga."

"I've just got a crush!" Sugawara said defensively. "You were like this with Hotaru-kun, remember?"

"True, but at least I confessed." Daichi said matter-of-factly. "It's been a month, and you're not even close to admitting your feelings for him. You're running out of opportunities."

Sugawara sighed. "I know."

"Just... think about telling him Suga. That's all I'm asking." Daichi paused for a second, and then continued. "If not for you, than for me."

"Why you?"

"I'm the one you go to when you need to gush about him." Daichi said flatly, staring at Sugawara.

Sugawara raised an eyebrow in response. "You're right. What would I do without you, Daichi?"

"You probably would have confessed to him already."

Sugawara threw a pillow at Daichi.

 

 

Karasuno had just had their first practice match since Aoba Jousai, and Sugawara was exhausted from it. He barely played during the match, but the excitement plus the time it took to set up/take down the equipment had sapped the rest of his energy. He was looking forward to sitting down, leaning his head against the window, and sleeping for the entire bus ride back.

He secured a seat for himself and sighed when he sat down, leaving Daichi to sit with Asahi or Kiyoko. Sugawara didn’t want anyone sitting next to him right now, he just wanted to take up an entire seat and nap.

Unfortunately for him, that wouldn’t happen. Sugawara nodded off as people continued to filter onto the bus, but his eyes snapped open when he felt someone sit in the seat next to him.

He was about to tell them to move when he realized just exactly who was sitting next to him. It was Kageyama, and he looked as tired as Sugawara felt.

That was good, at least Sugawara wouldn’t have to keep up conversation. He could tell that Kageyama was also planning on sleeping the way back, not that he could blame him.

Sugawara blinked when he felt the bus start, and he decided that now was as good a time as any to try and fall asleep. He shifted slightly, trying not to jostle Kageyama, and was able to lean his head against the window.

As nervous as he was sitting next to Kageyama, Sugawara was still tired. He doubted the other would do anything malicious like, say, draw on his face (Tanaka and/or Nishinoya) but Sugawara wasn’t sure he was comfortable falling asleep next to him. At least, not when Kageyama was still awake.

Sugawara glanced at Kageyama, and as if to answer his prayers he saw that the other was nodding off. That was perfect. Sugawara would just wait for him to fall asleep before he did so.

Then, Kageyama’s head fell to the side and collided with Sugawara’s shoulder. It didn’t seem to hurt him; in fact Kageyama was fast asleep.

Sugawara felt himself flush, and he looked around to see if no one else had noticed. Thankfully, most of the team was asleep. Daichi and Kiyoko were awake and talking quietly about whatever was on the paper Kiyoko was holding, and Tanaka let Nishinoya sleep on his shoulder as he played a video game.

None of them were paying attention to Sugawara, much less the fact that he had Kageyama asleep on his shoulder. Should he try to shake him off? No, that would be rude and he couldn’t do that to his crush. What if Sugawara moved him so he wasn’t on his shoulder? That would risk waking Kageyama up and putting himself in an awkward situation, so that was out too.

Sugawara sighed and shifted slightly, trying to get comfortable. He was stuck like this for now, the least he could do was try and relax.

He yawned suddenly, remembering that he was tired. Well, as long as no one was paying attention to them...

Sugawara leaned back, making himself snug against the leather seat, and fell asleep feeling warm and content.

  
  


He woke up again when the bus shrieked to a halt and nearly upended him in his seat. Fortunately Sugawara caught himself with a hand, and he yawned as he righted himself. Kageyama had woken up too, but he didn’t catch himself and hit his head against the seat in front of them.

“Are you okay, Kageyama?” Sugawara asked, voice thick from sleep.

“M’fine,” Kageyama responded, holding his nose.

Sugawara yawned again and blinked, remembering what had happened before he fell asleep. His face heated up and he looked at Kageyama, only to realize the other had no idea that he had fallen asleep on Sugawara’s shoulder.

It seemed like the bus stopping had woken up everyone, as Sugawara heard various grumbles and curses. “Everyone, filter out and let’s line up.” Daichi said loudly, standing up to get off of the bus.

“Yes captain,” Soon the bus was emptied, and Sugawara took his customary spot standing next to Daichi. “What were you talking about with Shimizu?” Sugawara asked him, trying to shake off his lingering fatigue.

“Oh, just about where to get the uniforms washed.” Daichi said.

Sugawara hummed in response, noticing that Kageyama and Hinata were already in each other’s faces. Hinata had droll drying on his face, which he was stubbornly denying whenever Kageyama brought it up. On the other hand, Kageyama’s hair was in a distinctly ruffled state, sticking up on one side and resembling a rooster, and when Hinata mentioned this Kageyama tried to hit him.

“You looked comfy.” Sugawara jolted when he heard Daichi say that, and he turned to glare at the other.

Daichi, meanwhile, looked calm and perfectly innocent. “On the bus earlier. You two were practically cuddling.”

“Oh my god Daichi, no.” Sugawara said in mortification. “No, we weren’t. How did you see that? He just fell asleep on my shoulder.”

“If you say so,”

Sugawara opened his mouth to retort, only to be cut off by Takeda corralling everyone to the gym. He instead continued to glare at Daichi, who looked a tad too smug for his own good.

 

 

 

"Sugawara-san," Kageyama said one day, coming up to him after practice in the training room. "I have a question."

"What is it, Kageyama?" Sugawara asked, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Tanaka-san wanted me to ask you who you like."

Sugawara stopped with his shirt halfway over, and the entire changing room went quiet. "… What?" he squeaked into his shirt, face bright red.

"Not in front of the whole team, you dummy!" Tanaka's voice filtered through the painfully awkward silence. "In private! Ask him in private!"

"Why should I ask in private?" Kageyama asked, and Sugawara finally pulled off his shirt.

He attempted to smile at Kageyama, but he could tell it was a bit strained. "Tanaka's right. Ask me in private if you honestly want to know, its embarrassing."

Kageyama frowned. "What's embarrassing about having a crush?" he said frankly, and Sugawara couldn't answer.

Hinata showed up in the nick of time, shoving Kageyama with a, "How are you so oblivious, dumbass?" Sugawara sighed when Kageyama shoved him back and said, "You're the dumbass, _dumbass_."

He figured the conversation was dropped, but after practice Kageyama fell in step beside him. "Can I talk to you privately, Sugawara-san?" he said, as if it wasn't obvious what he wanted to talk about.

Sugawara was about to say an excuse when Daichi, who he had been walking alongside, elbowed him and walked ahead with Asahi. Sugawara huffed slightly, turning to smile at the first year. "Of course, Kageyama. What is it?"

Everyone who had been walking behind them suddenly sped up, and in the span of a minute the two were left relatively alone.

"Why does Tanaka-san want me to ask you who your crush is?" Kageyama asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

"He just wants to tease me about it, that's all." Sugawara said, trying to pacify the other.

"But why would he ask _me_ to ask you?" Kageyama said, frustrated. "That doesn't make any sense!"

"W-well... that's because..." Sugawara toyed with the strap of his backpack. "Its probably because of _who_ I like."

There. He finally said it. Sugawara stared at the ground, horrified as to what Kageyama thought of him. Was he staring at him in disgust? In surprise? Would he never talk to Sugawara again and quit volleyball?

Okay, he probably wouldn't do the last one, but what if he transferred schools to avoid Sugawara? What then? Sugawara would have doomed Karasuno's chances at nationals over a silly  _crush_.

"I..." Kageyama's voice filtered through his thoughts, and Sugawara finally peaked a glance at the other's face.

Kageyama looked even more confused. "I still don't know what that has to do with me."

Sugawara sighed. Heavily. Kageyama really _was_ dense. "Nevermind then, Kageyama. Tanaka's just making fun of you."

"Oh, okay." Kageyama adjusted the strap of his backpack awkwardly before he continued speaking. "I hope the situation with your crush goes w-well, Sugawara-san. You deserve to be... happy." His face twisted at the last word, as if he was still unaccustomed to being nice.

Sugawara smiled and pat his shoulder. "Thanks, Kageyama. "

That was apparently too much for the younger boy, and he started power walking to get to the group ahead. Sugawara soon reached them, too, and Daichi saw him smiling widely.

"Did you finally confess?" He asked Sugawara while everyone was busy getting snacks from the store.

"Nope!" Sugawara said cheerfully. "But Kageyama wished me luck confessing to my crush. He's so sweet."

Daichi sighed, rubbing his forehead in exasperation. At least Sugawara was happy.

 


	2. Slice of Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had some hiccups writing this, but overall it was a fun chapter to write! I'm still taking scene suggestions, so if you think of anything leave a comment about it.

“Hey Kageyama. There’s someone who wants to talk to you outside.”

Sugawara watched the other stop in the middle of his stretches, a confused expression on his face. It was rare that _anyone_ got called out of club, let alone Kageyama. After their performance at InterHigh, word had spread around that the volleyball team was full of intense fanatics. Kageyama was said to be the worst of them, based on his frightening talent and overall demeanor. That was a good thing, Sugawara supposed. It meant that they were less likely to be distracted by classmates during practice, as everyone was too intimidated to interrupt them.

Except for now, apparently. A girl stood near the gym’s open doors, fidgeting slightly and looking at the ground. She appeared to be a first year (maybe from Kageyama’s class?) and was blushing fiercely. It was then that Sugawara noticed nearly everyone had stopped stretching in order to stare at her. Poor girl. He nudged Daichi, making the other flinch and loudly start counting again.

Everyone went back to stretching, save for Kageyama. He walked up to the girl, talking quietly to her and glancing around before he stepped outside to talk with her. Sugawara tried not to think too much about that; Daichi would need his help keeping everyone on track, especially since practice had already been interrupted once.

However, he felt his focus waning, especially due to the murmurs around him. Tanaka and Nishinoya were still eying the doors, suspicious about why a _girl_ , of all people, would need to talk privately with Kageyama. Meanwhile, Hinata and Yamaguchi were whispering back and forth, and Tsukishima was listening in, if his lackluster stretches were anything to go by.

Sugawara felt someone looking at him, and glanced around to see if anyone met his eyes. No one did, but they were obviously looking away from him. They all seemed… almost guilty. Maybe even sad?

Its not like they thought Kageyama was being _confessed_ _to_ , of all things. Right?

Sugawara looked to Daichi, who had just finished doing his stretches. His best friend looked him in the eyes, the characteristic warmth in them dulled as he clapped the other’s shoulder.

Oh no. That’s _exactly_ what was happening, wasn't it?

Sugawara tried not to act down, but he had obviously wilted if the pitying looks were anything to go by. Everyone should be focusing on stretches, not on whether or not his crush was getting confessed to. It didn't upset him, really. They all needed to stop worrying about him and get back to work. He wasn't sad… well he not _that_ sad.

“Time for receiving practice!”

Ukai’s voice shook the whole team out of their daze, thankfully. Sugawara lagged behind a bit, but it wasn't because he was _sad_ or _concerned_. Daichi needed to stop looking at him like that, and Asahi had to just stop _looking_ at him. They both made him feel worse.

Then, fifteen minutes after practice started, Kageyama came back in. He looked the same as when he left, save for a slight tick in his eye. Sugawara thought he almost looked mad. Kageyama caught him staring, and they stared at each other for a few seconds before the first year dropped his gaze. He stomped over to Ukai, apologizing for the interruption before he started doing some light stretches.

Sugawara went back to practice noticeably more upbeat, and with the assumption that no one had noticed his little staring contest with Kageyama. That assumption was proven incorrect, as he felt people staring at him _again_.

“Hey, are you all asleep?!?”

Ukai saved the day yet again, scaring everyone back into focus. Sugawara laughed when he threw a volleyball at _Daichi_ , of all people, to get them to concentrate. Served him right.

Practice continued at its usual grueling pace, and Sugawara thought the moment at the start had been forgotten. It was only when he was taking a water break with Tanaka and Hinata that he realized that was anything but true.

“Do you know her?” Tanaka asked Hinata.

The shorter boy shook his head. “No, I think she might be in Kageyama’s class though.”

“Think? You don’t know?”

“How am I supposed to know? Its not like we have the same class!”

“Don’t you two… hang out a lot though?” Tanaka asked, looking confused.

Hinata rolled his eyes. “Not really. We just practice together.”

Tanaka didn't look convinced. “Nearly every day.”

“Anyways,” Hinata said loudly, turning to Sugawara. “Sugawara-san, what was that thing earlier?”

He nearly choked on his water. “Eh? How should I know?”

“Aren’t you… you know.” Hinata waved his water bottle in the air furiously in an attempt to get across what he meant. “Well, you like him! That’s the point.”

Sugawara tried to smile, feeling his ears redden. “That doesn’t really mean anything, Hinata.”

“You two were staring at each other earlier!” the shorter boy insisted. “You have to know!”

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Sugawara said dismissively. “We just happened to glance at each other at the same time.”

“That was awful long for a glance.” Tanaka muttered under his breath, and Sugawara went back to practice before either could press him more.

 

 

Practice concluded normally, and Sugawara thought that (despite the hiccup at the beginning) everyone did rather well. He entered the club room with everyone, feeling pleasantly tired and listening to the chatter around him. No one was talking about the girl that had shown up early practice, but neither were they outright ignoring it. Rather, it seemed like they had all forgotten about the incident, which Sugawara was thankful for.

“Practice was good today,” he said casually to Daichi, changing beside him.

Daichi laughed slightly. “Yeah. We’re improving at a good pace.”

“And everyone’s so focused.”

“Thankfully,” Daichi said emphatically, and Sugawara noticed the blush on the others face.

Ah, he must still remember Ukai hitting him with a volleyball earlier. Sugawara giggled. “Even the captain loses focus every now and then, it's nothing to be worked up over,” he teased.

Daichi glared lightly at him. “You were barely functional the first half of practice.”

Sugawara flushed. “Oh shut up.”

He looked over to where Kageyama was changing beside Hinata to distract himself, hoping his blush would go down soon. The two of them were behaving normally, pushing and shoving each other as they raced to finish getting dressed first.

Then Sugawara heard Hinata say the word ‘girlfriend’ and noticed Kageyama go still. He shoved Hinata harshly, turning away from him as he finished getting changed. Hinata stumbled, glaring slightly at Kageyama before he too went back to getting dressed.

That was worrying, but Sugawara didn't have the chance to think about it more as people started leaving the club room. He hurried to get dressed, not wanting to be left behind, and managed to be the second to last person to finish getting dressed. The last one was Kageyama, who seemed focus on tying his shoes in a correct, precise way.

Sugawara was unsurprised when he saw Kageyama rush to walk beside him, and he saw the rest of the team hustle ahead to give them a semblance of privacy.

He continued to walk beside Kageyama in silence for a while, waiting for the other to speak up. Clearly something was bothering him, but he seemed insistent on not revealing it until being prodded. Would Sugawara have to needle him _every_ time something was wrong?

“Sugawara-san,” Kageyama said, finally speaking up. “Have you ever… been confessed to by someone?”

Sugawara blinked in surprise, not sure if he was more surprised about the question or Kageyama willingly speaking first. “Well, yes. Is this about the girl who showed up at practice earlier?”

Kageyama frowned, face scrunching up more when he realized what he was doing. “... Yes.”

“What did you say to her afterwards?” Sugawara asked after a beat of silence.

“I told her I didn't return her feelings. She started crying, and I didn't know what to do.”

Now Sugawara was the one who frowned. “You didn't say it so… bluntly, did you?”

Kageyama stared at him in confusion, and Sugawara sighed. “Kageyama, you have to be more considerate about people’s feelings.”

“I thought I _was_ being considerate.”

“You’re doing better,” Sugawara pacified him. “If someone starts crying, apologize. In fact, you should probably apologize regardless.”

“Why?” Kageyama asked, obviously confused.

“It makes the other person feel better, and lets them know that you fully understand what they said.”

Kageyama sighed irritably. “I guess I’ll do that next time, then.”

Sugawara smiled, glad to see Kageyama acting more normal. “You should accept a confession sometime, dating would be good for you.”

“I’m focused on volleyball.” The taller boy said dryly, and Sugawara laughed. “Besides, why should I go out someone I don’t like?”

“Wait... _is_ there someone you like, Kageyama?” Sugawara said mischievously, noticing the him flush.

Kageyama scoffed instead of answering, and he started walking faster to catch up with the team ahead. Sugawara followed him with a sly smile, but he couldn't help but wonder who caught Kageyama’s attention.

He hoped they were a good person.

 

 

Sugawara arrived at weekend practice and was surprised when no one was there. He thought he was late, but after checking his watch, then is phone, he realized the times were off.It looked like he had accidentally came an hour early. He sighed irritably, but figured he might as well make use of the extra hour and practice. Thankfully, he had volunteered to hold onto the keys this time.

He walked up to the gym, silently congratulating himself on thinking positively when he saw someone waiting on the steps. Did they also get the times messed up?

As Sugawara got closer he realized that it was Kageyama, and that he was dozing against the wall. There was a peaceful expression on his face, one that Sugawara had never seen before. It reminded him that Kageyama was just a teenager. Of course, he was still frightening to deal with on the court, but he was so _young_.

Sugawara watched Kageyama for a few minutes before realizing just how creepy that was. He then decided to wake Kageyama up, hoping he didn't look as guilty as he felt.

“Kageyama,” he called softly at first, hoping the other was a light sleeper. He wasn't, and Sugawara frowned. Looks like he’d have to be a bit more forceful if he wanted to wake him up.

He tried shaking him, but that didn't work. Just how heavy of a sleeper was he?

“Wake up,” he said louder, shaking Kageyama’s shoulders. “Kageyama. Wake up.”

This finally woke him up, and Sugawara watched Kageyama’s eyelashes flutter as he opened his eyes. “Sugawara… san?”

“You fell asleep in front of the gym.” Sugawara said with a soft smile, hands still on the other’s shoulders.

“I did?’

“Yes. Why are you here so early?”

Kageyama blinked, still not entirely awake. “I had to beat Hinata here.”

“By a whole hour?”

“Of course,” Kageyama tried to scoff but yawned instead, visibly waking up more.

It was then that Sugawara noticed he still was holding Kageyama, and he pulled away before the other could notice. “Well, you’re lucky I showed up early too. Want to head in?”

“Yes.”

With that, Sugawara opened the doors to the gym and watched Kageyama shuffle in beside him.

He knew he should have used this time to practice, but he couldn't help but watch Kageyama. His serve was fluid and accurate, and he moved in a way that wasted as little energy as possible. Every little movement he made contributed some way to his play, whether it was a slight shuffle to position his feet best or a flick of his fingers to get rid of sweat. Sugawara watched him practice, mesmerized and wondering why he was just so _perfect_.

“Sugawara-san?” Crap, Kageyama had noticed him staring. “You look… odd.”

“I was just thinking about something, Kageyama.” Sugawara replied smoothly, feeling himself blush.

“Oh,” Kageyama took a drink from his water bottle, breathing harshly from exertion. “W-what were you thinking about?”

“I, uhm.” Sugawara fumbled for a reply, knowing he was bright red by now. “I w-was just wondering what it looks like when you smile!”

Kageyama frowned, almost pouting. “Not you too. I _have_ smiled before.”

“No, no. A real smile, one you do without thinking about it.”

The taller boy continued to pout, which Sugawara thought was absolutely adorable. “Its probably not any different.”

“I doubt that,” Sugawara said with a laugh, now curious. “What makes you smile?”

“Volleyball.” Kageyama said immediately.

“Anything else?”

“Going shopping for volleyball shoes, pork curry, buying new volleyballs…”

Sugawara sighed.  “Something that would make you smile right _now_.”

Kageyama went silent after that, frowning thoughtfully. Sugawara could almost see the wheels turning in his head as he continued to think. Then he suddenly stared at the ground, ears bright red.

“What is it?” Sugawara asked, trying to see the other’s face.

Oh. He _was_ smiling, but doing his best to hide it. Sugawara wondered what he could be thinking about. “Kageyama?”

“Its nothing,” he grumbled, trying to frown.

Sugawara wasn't just going to let that slide. “Let me see your smile, Kageyama.”

“No way,” Kageyama said, finally lifting his head up. The smile was small, but it was still there, despite his attempts to frown.

Sugawara didn't know how one person could be so cute, but Kageyama managed to pull it off. “... It looks nice.” he said after a second, feeling himself blush.

Immediately after he said that, Kageyama put on the foulest frown he could. It ended up looking like his usual pout, which was still cute but Sugawara preferred his previous expression.

“Don’t do that,” Sugawara reprimanded him. “Its just a smile, Kageyama. You don’t look weird.”

Kageyama muttered something under his breath, still frowning, and Sugawara moved closer to him. He gently put a hand on the other’s face, making him freeze. “Like this,” Sugawara said, poking the corners of Kageyama’s mouth and making them move upwards. “Come on, I know you can smile.”

“S-Sugawara-san!”

“One more time?”

“P-please let go of my face.”

“Fine,” Sugawara said with a slight sigh, pulling away and noticing Kageyama was bright red and looking at the gym door. He turned to see what the other was looking at and saw Daichi and Hinata standing there in shock.

“Oops.”

 

 

Later that day, Sugawara had just finished helping Kiyoko bring in the water bottles. It was a particularly hot day, and that combined with the team’s enthusiastic behavior worked up a thirst. This was the third time they had needed water bottles filled up, and Sugawara felt guilty enough to help Kiyoko with them. Normally another manager would help but, as Kiyoko hadn't found one yet they were shorthanded.

He watched people flock to the cart that held the bottles, calling for an impromptu water break. Sugawara felt thirsty himself, both from practice and from wheeling in the cumbersome cart, so he grabbed one as well.

At the same time, however, someone else reached for the same bottle. He pulled his hand back, letting the other grab it only for them to pull back too. When Sugawara looked up to see who it was, he saw Kageyama. Fantastic. After the incident earlier, the first year had noticeably been avoiding him. It was to the point that everyone else had noticed, but no one (besides Daichi and Hinata, who were sworn to secrecy) knew why. Sugawara didn't need more awkwardness between the two of them, lest of all over a water bottle.

This thought process led Sugawara to grab a different water bottle entirely, and he took a long drink from it. He hoped that Kageyama would forget the incident soon, Sugawara was embarrassed that he did that in the first place and he wanted to wipe that entire scene from his memory.

Except for the part where Kageyama had actually smiled. Sugawara meant it when he said the other had a nice smile. His pout was adorable, yes, but his smile was even better. Daichi and Hinata had only seen the tail-end of their interaction, which Sugawara was thankful for. That means no one else on the team knew what Kageyama’s smile looked like. It was a little treasure he could keep to himself, for now.

Sugawara couldn't help but glance at his crush again, wondering if he was still looking awkwardly at him. Kageyama wasn't, thankfully. He had just finished taking a drink, and was now carefully putting the water bottle on the cart. His eyes met Sugawara’s for a brief second, and Sugawara prayed the other wasn't uncomfortable again.

Kageyama glanced away quickly, turning back to the court. Sugawara wilted for a second, regretting what happened earlier until he realized what exactly he had just saw.

On Kageyama’s face there had been a smile. It had been small enough that no one else likely saw it, but it was still there. Kageyama had smiled at _him_. Only just at him, too. He hadn't let anyone else see it.

Sugawara turned bright red and he put his water bottle down to put his face in his hands. He had to confess to Kageyama, his heart couldn't take this for much longer.

 _Soon_ , he promised to himself.


	3. Lovestruck

It was late in the afternoon when Karasuno sat down in the cafeteria for lunch, exhausted after a morning full of losing. This season’s training camp was hard on them, especially since they were surrounded by school’s much stronger than them and not in their best form.

Still, Sugawara felt satisfied as he watched everyone eat. They may not have won any matches, but it was clear the whole team was improving. Winning isn’t everything, after all.

His eyes lingered towards the edge of the table, where Kageyama sat next to Yamaguchi. Normally, he would end up next to Hinata, but as the two were not speaking to each other Hinata decided to sit next to Nishinoya, who was sitting beside Sugawara. This didn’t seem to bother Kageyama, however, as he was happily devouring everything in front of him.

Sugawara had been worried about him at first, convinced that his tension with Hinata would carry over to the other team members, but he was still getting along with everyone.

‘Well,’ Sugawara thought as he saw Tsukishima taunt Kageyama, who’s face reddened immediately. ‘He’s getting along as well as he always have.’

Out of them all, Kageyama appeared to be training the hardest. He always stayed late for extra practice, sometimes staying so late the cafeteria closed, and he was the last to bed. He practiced so intensely that Sugawara had been unofficially assigned his caretaker, making sure he ate three meals and went to bed at a reasonable hour. They didn’t need their star setter falling ill or straining himself during the middle of camp, after all.

Even know Sugawara couldn’t help but double check to make sure Kageyama was eating and not sneaking back to a gym for more practice. He wasn’t, of course, and had grabbed the healthiest food to eat.

Sugawara’s eyes lingered on Kageyama’s arms, taking note of the improved muscle definition and the various bruises peppering his skin. He couldn’t help but sigh at this, feeling his stomach flutter.

“You’re lucky you get to hang out with him so much,” Sugawara said to Hinata, turning slightly.

Hinata, meanwhile, coughed on his drink. “Wha-who?”

“Kageyama.”

He coughed on his drink again, glaring at said drink before he replied. “Okay, Sugawara-san?”

“What’s he mean by that?” Sugawara heard Yaku ask Daichi, who was sitting across from him.

Daichi laughed. “Oh, Suga’s just got a crush.”

“On Kageyama?”

“Daichi-” Sugawara warned him, only to watch as Daichi nodded.

“Ohoho, Sugawara’s got a crush?”  

Sugawara glanced at Kuroo, who had been the one to speak. He was sitting on the other side of Daichi, who was essentially sandwiched between Nekoma players. "I don't have a crush, Daichi's just trying to make fun of me."

"No, Suga-san has a crush." Nishinoya said, voice muffled due to a full mouth. "Its pretty obvious too.You didn't notice?"

"Nishinoya-"

"Really?" Kuroo asked, grinning wider. "On Kageyama?"

Sugawara felt himself flush as nearly all of Karasuno nodded, aside from the aforementioned teenager. Kageyama didn't even look up when his name was said, he was completely engrossed in the meal before him.

"Does he know?" Yaku asked bluntly.

"C'mon Yaku, there's no way he can't know-" Kuroo started, only to be interrupted by Daichi. "No he doesn't."

"Really?"

"He's... well, Kageyama's not the brightest." Daichi admitted, sounding embarrassed.

Yaku nodded in confirmation. "You should tell him, Suga."

Sugawara thought of continuing to deny his crush, but finally admitted defeat. "I've tried to."

"Can't get the words out?"

"... Yeah."

"Why not write him a letter?"

"Hmm..." Sugawara thought for a moment, but shook his head. "No. It has to be in person."

Yaku rolled his eyes. "Okay, then. Good luck."

"Thanks," Sugawara said, trying to sound sincere.

He spared one last glance at Kageyama as lunch wrapped up, but the other boy had already gotten up and left.

  
  


Sugawara hummed as he sat down on his futon, absentmindedly scrolling through his phone. Practice had ended early, so he found himself with some extra energy-and free time-before bed. Naturally, he decided to spend that time watching volleyball matches.

He was searching for one of Aoba Jousai’s matches in particular (it never hurt to be prepared) but couldn't seem to find it. He could have sworn he had seen the match on his feed before... where did it go?

"Sugawara-san?" He heard someone call his name, and looked up to see who it was.

It was Kageyama, and he appeared to have just gotten out of the shower.

"... What is it Kageyama?" Sugawara asked after a moment.

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh, I was going to look at of Aoba Jousai’s matches." Sugawara waved his phone in further explanation, smiling. "Do you want to watch with me?"

"Hmm..." Kageyama sat down beside him, leaning to stare at the other’s phone. "Okay."

"One second... ah, there it is." Sugawara finally found the video, and he offered an earphone to the other. "Here you go, these aren't long so it might strain your neck."

"That's okay," Kageyama shuffled to sit closer to him, thigh now snug against his. "Am I too close?"

Sugawara opened his mouth, trying to breathe and and hoping his face wasn't red. "I-Its okay Kageyama."

"Are you sure?" The younger teen stared at him, confusion and concern in his gaze. "You're red."

"I'm fine, Kageyama," Sugawara bat a hand away when the other tried to take his temperature. "Honestly."

Kageyama didn't look convinced, but he dropped the subject. He was still leaning close to Sugawara, and his wet hair brushed against the other’s face.

"Is the video ready?"

"Oh! One second." Sugawara pressed play on the video, balancing his phone on his thigh and angling it up. "Let me know if you can't see or hear."

"Its fine, Sugawara-san." Kageyama said after a second, breath ghosting against the other's face.

Sugawara shivered and almost dropped his phone. "G-good."

The two watched the video in silence for a few more minutes, watching the teams line up and score their first points. "Oikawa-san is good." Kageyama said after a few seconds. "He has a powerful serve."

"And he's an amazing setter," Sugawara added. "I can see why he's the captain of such a powerful school."

"I think Iwaizumi-san would have been better suited for captain," Kageyama said, sounding petulant. "He's the number two."

"Hmm, he is good." Sugawara commented. "I still think Oikawa is better suited, though. From what I've seen, he interacts with each team member the best-it's not just about knowing what kind of toss they like, he also knows how to make them work the hardest."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. I've noticed that whenever he talks to a teammate, they usually put more effort into the next rally afterwards."

"That's strange." Kageyama said after a  moment.

"It's just a gift he has." Sugawara said with a shrug. "Oikawa is truly a talented player."

Kageyama went silent after that, gaze intent on the match. He was still pressed closely against Sugawara, which would have been concerning if he didn't know how oblivious Kageyama was.

As the match droned on, Sugawara felt his attention wane. He knew he should have been focusing on the match playing, especially since they had already lost to this team before, but he couldn't help but look at Kageyama every now and then.

He was clearly into the match, if the wide eyes and near-smile was anything to go by. Kageyama reacted as if he was watching the match in real time, wincing when a player took a harsh fall and smiling when the opposing team scored a point. Whenever Aoba Jousai scored, however, he frowned like a child. Even when Karasuno wasn't the opposing team, he still hated to see them win.

Unfortunately, winning was what they did, and the match concluded with a solid 2-0 in Aoba Jousai's favor. Sugawara frowned, unsettled when he saw the other team trying to hide their tears. He knew all too well how they felt- after all, that had been Karasuno a few months ago.

"Sugawara-san?" Kageyama asked after the video stopped playing. "Do you think we can win against them?"

"Who? Aoba Jousai?"

"Yes."

Sugawara toyed with the string of his headphones in thought, finally deciding on his answer. "I think we can."

"Good." Kageyama took out the headphone and handed it to him, staring at Sugawara for a second. Abruptly he turned away, leaving him alone in the room.

Sugawara sat there holding the headphone, feeling as if he just passed a test he had no idea he was taking.

  
  


“I think you might have too much on your plate.”

“Hmm?” Sugawara turned away from the grill, noticing it was Yaku who had just spoke. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Yaku gave him a dry look, gesturing to his plate (piled high and nearly spilling.) “I think you know what I mean.”

Sugawara continued to give him an innocent look. “It’s not every day you get meat for lunch, after all.”

“... True.” Yaku continued to look at Sugawara warily, even as he was also piling meat on his plate.

The Tokyo training camp was finally over, and Sugawara thought that meat scramble was the perfect way to end it. He couldn’t think of anything more satisfying than eating good food surrounded by old and new friends.

Speaking of old friends… Sugawara noticed Daichi teaming up with Kuroo to harass/needle Tsukishima, and turned to Yaku. “Those two make a terrible pair.”

“If by terrible you mean awful and frightening, then yes.” Yaku said around a mouthful of food. “God forbid if they ever start dating.”

Sugawara shuddered. “They’re too oblivious for that to happen.”

“Any time soon, at least.” Kai added, suddenly appearing and making Sugawara jump. “Who knows, Kuroo isn’t as obtuse as he seems.”

“I have a hard time believing that,” Sugawara said dryly, holding his plate securely in his hands.

“He wouldn’t be our captain if he was too oblivious, Suga-kun.” Kai said with a smile.

“Right, I see.” Sugawara continued to watch Daichi for a moment, feeling content.

His eyes started to wander, and Sugawara found himself looking at another oblivious team member of his. It was Kageyama, naturally, and he was still hanging around the grill despite a full plate. He looked absolutely famished, and inhaled his food at an impressive speed.

Normally Sugawara would find this off-putting and slightly disgusting, but he still felt his heart flutter a bit. Kageyama had been working really hard this training camp, and he certainly deserved the rest (and food) he was being given. Sugawara had watched him during practice, concerned that he would injure himself or burn out, but Kageyama seemed to know exactly when to stop or slow down. Even if he looked grumpy afterwards, he knew the limits of his body and when not to push them.

“Speaking of oblivious people.” Yaku said, breaking Sugawara free from his chain of thoughts. “You’re making a face again.”

“Have you tried to tell him?” Kai asked.

Sugawara sighed. “Once. He misunderstood me and wished me well confessing to my crush.”

“Is everyone on your team oblivious?” Yaku said bluntly. “Just tell him you like him and want to kiss his face. Or smother him in affection, whichever works.”

“You act like you didn’t get awkward when you confessed.” Kai said, eyebrow raised.

He laughed when Yaku turned red and elbowed him. “Point is, Suga-kun.” Yaku said loudly. “Its not that hard. In fact, I’ll help you.”

With that, the libero marched off in Kageyama’s direction. Sugawara paled and made to stop him, but felt Kai grab his shoulder. “He’ll make a scene if you try and stop him, just let Yaku do this.”

Sugawara sighed, but nodded. Yaku’s help couldn’t possibly be as embarrassing as Tanaka’s was, right? He comforted himself with that thought as he saw Yaku march up to Kageyama, tapping his shoulder to get his attention. After a few quick words, he saw Kageyama look up and over to where he was, confusion in his eyes. He said something to Yaku, who nodded and started walking back to where Kai and Sugawara were. Kageyama followed him, idly snacking on food but looking at Sugawara with concern.

“There.” Yaku said with satisfaction when he got to where the other two were. “You guys talk. Me and Kai are going to rescue your first year from Kuroo.”

“Have fun,” Sugawara said with a wave, giggling when he saw Yaku grab Kai’s hand. “Sorry about him, what did he say?”

“He said you have something urgent to talk about?” Kageyama said, voice muffled through his food. “Was my form off during practice? Did I mess up a serve?’

“No, no. It’s nothing like that.” Sugawara said hastily. “Yaku-kun was just trying to make fun of me.”

“... So there isn’t something important you need to talk about?”

“Actually…” Sugawara backpedaled, feeling his face flush in embarrassment and nervousness. “There is something I need to tell you.”

“What is it?” Kageyama asked, a neutral look on his face.

“Well… I…” Sugawara coughed, hoping his face looked less flushed. “I really… like…”

“...?”

“I-uh-I like how much you’ve improved over training camp!”

Sugawara blurted out those words and felt like hitting his head against a wall until he passed out. How idiotic did he sound? Kageyama must think he’s the most weird, annoying upperclassmen ever. What if he decided to avoid Sugawara because of this, and never talk to him again unless he absolutely had to? He still had issues getting along with others, what if he retreated further into his antisocial shell?

Sugawara was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Kageyama had turned a deep shade of red. He nearly dropped his plate when he shuffled his feet and rolled his shoulders. “T-Thank you, Sugawara-san.” Kageyama said softly, looking at the ground.

This got Sugawara’s attention, and he looked at Kageyama. “Are you okay, Kageyama?”

“‘m fine.” he said, stuffing meat into his mouth as he continued to look at the ground.

“I didn’t say something bad, did I?”

“... No.”

“Look at me then.”

Kageyama slowly tilted his head up, and Sugawara nearly squealed when he saw the smile on the younger boy’s face. It was a real smile, not the awkward and wobbly-looking one Kageyama often sported. His face was bright red and he looked like he might faint, but he was smiling.

“Aww,” Sugawara said out loud, laughing when Kageyama ducked his head back down. “You don’t need to be shy, Kageyama.”

Kageyama grumbled and shoved some meat into his mouth, hiding his smile. Sugawara giggled, feeling himself blush too as he realized what he just said.

“Do you think he confessed?” Yaku whispered to Kai as they watched the other.

Kai stared for a while, but shook his head. “No, he didn’t.”

“How can you tell?”

“Suga-kun is smiling, but he still looks sad.”

 


	4. Crushed Heart

“Nice work today, Nishinoya!” Sugawara called as the other left. He pulled up his shirt to wipe his face, feeling winded from a good day's worth of practice.

He felt eyes on him and looked around curiously. The club room was nearly deserted, save for the first years who were planning out their next study session. At least Kageyama and Hinata were talking to each other now.

Sugawara finished getting dressed and sighed, feeling tired and achy. He couldn’t wait to collapse on his bed, but before he did that he would have to walk home _and_ do homework. Juggling schoolwork and club obligations was always stressful, and nearly too much for him on some days.

“Are you ready?” he heard Daichi ask him, and he shook himself out of his thoughts. “Sorry, one more minute.”

Sugawara had nearly finished tying his shoes when he overheard the first years talking. “No, I can’t do tomorrow. I have previous obligations.” Tsukishima said.

“Oh, Akiteru-kun is in town, right Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked, and Sugawara swore Tsukishima turned red.

“Don’t tell them, Yamaguchi.” he muttered, turning away from the others to pack up his bag. “You two will just have to ask Yachi-san if she’s free.”

“But she isn’t,” Hinata whined. “Come _on_ , Tsukishima.”

Sugawara saw Tsukishima hesitate, and knew he had lost. “I… might be able to help you Friday evening.”

“Really? Yay!” Hinata jumped. “Did you hear that, Kageyama? We can still get help.”

Kageyama wasn’t smiling, however. He was frowning, but Sugawara considered it more of a pout. “I can’t do Friday, I have a curfew on the weekends.”

“The _King_ has a curfew?”

“Shut up,” Kageyama said with a scowl. “Whatever, I’ll just ask Yachi-san.”

“She mentioned that she’s going to be busy this weekend,” Sugawara piped up, unsurprised to see the other first-years turn towards him. “Yachi-san is working on another poster.”

Kageyama’s scowl deepened, and he turned to his bag to shove his clothes in.

“What do you need help with, Kageyama?”

“Contemporary Lit,” Hinata piped up for him, dodging the upcoming punch. “He wants to make sure he doesn’t fail. Again.”  
“Don’t tell him!”

Sugawara thought for a moment, and he smiled. “I can help you Saturday morning, if you’d like.”

Kageyama stopped shoving things into his bag, and he turned quickly to Sugawara. “Really?”

The older boy nodded. “Of course.”

“T-th.” Kageyama took a deep breath. “Thank you, Sugawara-san.” he muttered.

“It’s no problem!” Sugawara said cheerfully, finally done tying his shoes.

Everyone filtered out of the club room soon after that, and mingled with the crowd waiting outside. They said their goodbyes, and Sugawara soon fell into step with Daichi and Asahi. They were all quiet, and he felt himself slowly unwind from the day. He looked up at the sky, feeling calm and happy.

“That was smooth, Suga.” Daichi said suddenly, knocking him out of his thoughts.

“What was smooth?” Asahi asked.

“Oh, nothing.” Daichi said casually. “Suga’s going on a study date with Kageyama this weekend. That’s it.”

Asahi gasped dramatically, making Sugawara flush. “It’s not a date, Daichi.” He protested.

“Of course not. Its just the two of you, alone in a room for several hours,”

“ _Daichi_!”

“What?”

“Don’t put it like that!” Sugawara said, voice embarrassingly high as he heard Asahi gasp. “It's not a date.”

“It might as well be.”

Sugawara pouted, feeling utterly betrayed as both of his friends laughed at his expression.

  
  


“Kageyama,” Sugawara called as he rang the doorbell. “Are you there?”

He had been standing outside of Kageyama’s house for the last five minutes, and already felt himself sweating in the sun. Sugawara was starting to regret ever offering his help, especially since Kageyama lived a considerable amount of distance away from him. He was supposed to be here, Sugawara had _texted_ him before he left to make sure of that.

So why wasn’t Kageyama answering?”

“Sugawara-san?”

“Kageyama?”

The taller boy stood a ways from him, in front of the house whose doorbell Sugawara had been ringing. “Sorry,” Kageyama said abruptly, holding what appeared to be a bundle of fur.“My cat got out, I had to find her.”

“You have a cat?”

“Yeah,” Kageyama winced as the animal dug its claws into him. “The front door should be open.”

“Oh,” Sugawara was still surprised when the door opened easily, and he waited for Kageyama to enter before going in himself.

“Sorry,” Kageyama said again.”He doesn’t usually get out.” He glared at the cat in his arms, and made sure the door was firmly shut before putting it down.

The cat barely seemed bothered, and sat down to clean itself. It startled a bit when Sugawara said, “Pardon the intrusion,” and started taking off his shoes, but by the time he was done the cat was rubbing itself against his legs.

“Ko, behave.” Kageyama said sternly, giving his cat a look.

Sugawara looked at him in surprise before he giggled. “He seems fine,” he said, leaning down to let the cat smell his hand.

“He’s annoying,” Kageyama mumbled, frowning as he finished taking off his shoes.

Sugawara smiled, petting Ko as he waited for Kageyama. He rubbed his nose, which felt strangely irritated, but before he could wonder why Kageyama had stood up. “D-Do you want anything to eat… or drink?”

“I’m fine, Kageyama. Are you ready to study?”

“... Yes,” that was said reluctantly, and Sugawara laughed.

“Let’s go before I spend the rest of the day petting your cat.”

Sugawara trailed behind Kageyama as the other walked through his house, barely paying attention to his surroundings. It had just hit him that he was at Kageyama’s _house_ , and from the look of things they were home alone.

“A-are your parents home?” Sugawara heard himself asking, and he cursed. Of _course_ they weren’t home, after all no one had greeted them.

“No, my mom got called in for a meeting,” Kageyama seemed bothered by this, so Sugawara dropped the subject. “This way.”

Suga followed him upstairs, hearing the telltale pitter-patter that signaled the cat following. He felt a sneeze coming on, and pinched his nose. This momentary distraction caused him to bump into Kageyama, who had stopped walking. “What is it?”

He could sense Kageyama’s confusion from here. “Sorry, it's nothing.” The other said suddenly, and he continued walking.

Sugawara followed him, distracted from hearing the cat’s footsteps. He had always wanted a cat, but his parents were allergic and didn’t like the idea of a hairless cat. Their loss, he supposed.

Kageyama opened a door and walked in, Sugawara quickly following him. “Here’s my room,” He said. “You can sit at the desk, I’m going to go get drinks.”

“I honestly don’t need-” but it was too late, Kageyama had already gone back downstairs.

Sugawara sighed and sat down at the desk as he watched the cat hop onto the bed. It sat down near the desk, and Sugawara leaned over to pet the cat. He could feel it purring already, and smiled.

Kageyama was taking forever to come back up, and in the meantime Sugawara looked around his room. It was strangely… bare. There was nothing on the wall, save for a piece of paper with volleyball tactics outlined. There was some gym equipment stacked in the room, too, but no indication that a teenager lived in this room.

This made Sugawara sad for some reason, and he turned back to where the cat had been. Unfortunately, it had gotten bored of Sugawara not petting it and skulked to the end of the bed, curling up and keeping one eye open to watch him. Sugawara was trying to coax the cat back when he heard the door open.

“There was iced tea in the fridge,” Kageyama said, putting a tray on the desk.

“Thanks Kageyama,” Sugawara said, feeling strangely happy. He took a sip of the tea and smiled at the taller boy. “So, what do you need help with again?”

“Contemporary Lit,” Kageyama answered, leaning down to grab books from his backpack. His shirt slid up a little, and Sugawara averted his eyes. “I’m having trouble with some passages.”

He handed the book to Sugawara, who was having trouble concentrating all of a sudden. Why did his eyes feel puffy? “Ah, I remember having trouble with this myself. You see, the author is referencing a previous passage...”

Kageyama nodded, and leaned close to him. “Sugawara-san, your face is turning red.”

“Its nothing, I’m fine Kageyama.” he tried to wave him off, but Kageyama just came closer.

“Are you sure? Your face is swelling a bit too.”

Sugawara tried to swallow, throat dry all of a sudden, but found he had some difficulty doing so. “I’m fine, honestly.”

“... Are you allergic to cats.” Kageyama’s tone was dead still as he turned to glare at his cat, who was sleeping innocently the bed.

“I… might be?”

Kageyama sighed and moved away from him. “We’ve got some medicine in the bathroom.”

“T-thank you Kageyama.” Sugawara watched Kageyama leave again, and slapped his cheeks. He just _had_ to be allergic to cats, didn’t he?

His entire day was _ruined_.

  
  


Of course, when Sugawara told Daichi what had happened at Kageyama’s house, he got laughed at.

“You had an allergic reaction?” The other boy asked. “To his _cat_?”

Sugawara sighed and put down his chopsticks. “Yes.”

Daichi covered his mouth to try to muffle his laughter. “I didn’t know you were allergic,”

“Neither did I, until it happened.”

“You have the worst luck, Suga.”

“Thanks,” Sugawara said dryly. “Your food is getting cold, Daichi.”

“Ah, right.” Daichi went back to his lunch, and there was silence between the two for a while as they ate. Sugawara’s thoughts drifted again, and he sighed as he remembered the embarrassing scene that happened at Kageyama’s house. He didn’t know how he was going to look the other in the face now.

“You should confess already,” Daichi said suddenly, voice muffled due to food. “Please, Suga, for my sake.”

“I don’t talk about him _that_ much, do I?” Sugawara asked, and Daichi stared at him. “Don’t give me that look, I’m waiting for the perfect opportunity.”

“Perfect opportunities don’t happen,” Daichi replied. “You just have to do it, Suga. The sooner, the better.”

Sugawara sighed. “You’re right, but I just don’t know-”

“Kageyama just passed by,” Daichi said matter-of-factly. “If you don’t go and at least talk to him, I’m giving you extra laps at practice.”

Sugawara glared at Daichi as he got up. “You’re evil.”

“I’ll watch your food for you.”

Sugawara considered flipping Daichi off, but decided he was above that. Instead, he left the classroom with a huff and saw Kageyama in the hall. “Kageyama,” He called, walking up to the other.

Kageyama stopped and turned around, carefully holding a milk box. Sugawara took a moment to notice how adorable that was. “Sugawara-san?”

“Are you busy right now?”

“No,” Kageyama said, finishing off his milk. “What is it?”

Sugawara tucked some hair behind his ear. “I just need to talk to you privately. Follow me.”

He lead Kageyama down a series of hallways and outside, walking until they were at a secluded spot. “This should be good,” Sugawara said to himself, turning around to face Kageyama.

“I have something to tell you,” Sugawara said, thankful that his voice didn’t waver,

Kageyama nodded, looking serious yet confused. “Well, this is kind of embarrassing to admit, but…” Sugawara trailed off, feeling his face heat up. “Give me a moment to think about what I’m saying.”

The taller boy nodded again, and Sugawara  coughed before he continued speaking. “This is something that’s been bothering me for a while, and I just need to get it off my chest. I haven’t been entirely truthful with my feelings-”

Sugawara tensed when he heard voices nearby, but they quieted after a moment. He relaxed and went on, “I’m just going to say it: I like you. In a romantic sense.”

He stared at Kageyama, judging the other’s reaction. He looked just as confused and serious as before. In fact… It was almost as if he hadn’t heard what Sugawara had said. “Kageyama?”

“Yes, Sugawara-san?”

“You heard what I said, right?”

“You said you had something that was bothering you?”

“Did you… hear what I said after that?”

“Uhh,” Kageyama looked at the ground awkwardly, and seemed to be blushing. “I started thinking about dinner, sorry.”

Sugawara couldn’t help it. He laughed. He laughed so hard he started _crying_ , and tears ran down his face.

“Sugawara-san?” Kageyama asked, looking around.

“It’s-it’s nothing.”

  
  


“So, how did it go?” Daichi asked when Sugawara returned. He noticed his eyes were strangely puffy, but didn’t say anything.

“Kageyama bought me a juice box!” Sugawara said cheerfully, sitting in front of Daichi.

“Did you confess?”

“Yes, but he didn’t hear me.”

Daichi looked even more confused, but decided he didn’t want to know. If it had made Sugawara cry, it couldn’t be any good.

He would have to... _talk_ to Kageyama to get the full story.

 


	5. Hopeful?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a miracle! I finally finished this chapter, and managed to edit it just in time for the holidays. I hope you enjoy it!!

Kageyama took a deep breath as he struggled to concentrate. He tried to envision it was the set point at spring tournament, with the whole team relying on him to win it. The picture was clear in his head, and he felt his muscles tense in preparation. Focus… He had to get a service ace. He felt himself toss the ball, and started the run-up for his jump..

He felt his attention wander, despite everything, and he stopped for the jump too soon. The ball hit his head rather than his hand, and he cursed. “Damnit!”

Sugawara looked up after hearing this, and he frowned. Kageyama was off today; his concentration was so bad that he couldn’t manage a jump serve, yet he didn’t notice when Hinata nearly hit him practicing his _own_ serves.

“What’s his deal?” Sugawara heard someone grumble, and he realized he had been staring.

“Kageyama,” Sugawara called, walking up to the other with a water bottle. “Everything okay?”

Kageyama was breathing heavily, panting despite his inattentiveness. “I’m fine,” he grumbled, taking the offered water bottle. “Just. Distracted.”

“I’ve noticed,” Sugawara said dryly. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

Kageyama seemed to perk up when he said that, but he quickly averted his eyes and took a swig from the water bottle. “No.”

“... Are you sure?”

The younger teen nodded, gaze fixated on the floor. He handed the water bottle back to Sugawara, and picked up a stray volleyball. Sugawara tried not to sigh; he knew he wasn’t going to get an answer out of the other boy. There was definitely _something_ bothering Kageyama, and it had to be important. Sugawara liked to think he and Kageyama were close, after all he was the one Kageyama confided in the most. Maybe it was family problems? Maybe Kageyama failed a test? Who knows.

Sugawara felt someone tap his shoulder, and he turned to face Daichi. “Oi, don’t start spacing out too.”

Sugawara smiled, trying to placate Daichi. “I’m just thinking.”

“About Kageyama?” Sugawara remained silent. “Well, don’t worry. I’m sure he’ll tell you about whatever is bothering him.”

“Hopefully,” Sugawara muttered, and Daichi laughed.

“Come on, let’s get back to practice.”

  


“Kageyama wasn’t himself today.”

Daichi said this so casually that Sugawara knew something was up immediately. The captain _never_ brought up volleyball practice when they were studying; he knew it derailed trains of thought. Plus, he had already talked about it with Sugawara in the club room, why bring it up now? Especially when Asahi (the chronic worrywort) was sitting across from him?

Asahi sighed in relief. “I thought I was the only one that noticed that. His serves were worse than mine today.”

Daichi hummed in acknowledgement. “Kageyama didn’t even tell Suga what was wrong when he asked him.”

“Do you think he might have a crush on someone?” Asahi craned his neck to glance at Sugawara, as if the other _wasn’t_ paying attention

Sugawara scoffed and ignored the pitying look he received. “There’s no way Kageyama has a crush.”

“You say that,” Asahi started, tone nervous. “But what if?”

“What if, Suga?” Daichi echoed the ace, and tried not to smile at the frown he received.

“Stop teasing me, you too. Kageyama doesn’t like anyone.”

“He likes you,” Daichi said, and Sugawara rolled his eyes.

“You know what I mean.Let’s get back to studying.”

Asahi started to protest, but was cut off by Daichi’s sigh. “Yes, Suga.”

Sugawara had a feeling he missed out on something in the conversation, but he couldn’t figure out what it was.

  


“Good job today!”

Sugawara sighed as he entered the club room, exhausted. Practice had barely ended five minutes ago, and already he was ready to fall on his bed and sleep. First, though, he had to walk home and do homework. Then, after a shower and some food, he’d finally be able to fall asleep. He was looking forward to it more than he should be, honestly, but he was too tired to care.

“-Suga?” he heard his name being called, and shook himself out of his thoughts. “Yes Daichi?”

“You’re still coming to the movies with us tomorrow, right?” Daichi asked, voice muffled as he changed out of his practice shirt.

Oh, they were going to the movies _this_ weekend. “Of course.” Looks like Sugawara would have to forgo sleep to get ahead on homework. So much for his earlier plan.

“Great. Did you buy your ticket already?”

“No,” Sugawara paused and looked at Daichi. “Was I supposed to?”

Daichi rolled his eyes, but smiled. “It should be fine, if the movie is sold out I guess you’ll just have to wait outside.”

Sugawara frowned, and Daichi started laughing. “I’m kidding, we’d just sneak you in.”

“I’m sure I could hide in Asahi’s jacket,” Sugawara said dryly.

Daichi looked contemplative. “There’s an idea.”

Sugawara snorted, but smiled as he went back to getting dressed. They had all planned on seeing a thriller-one that would make Asahi cringe and hide in his jacket. Sugawara never got why the ace was so scared; he thought those kinds of movies were hilarious.

“ _What_ ?!?” Hinata’s voice broke through his thoughts, and Sugawara wondered why he bothered thinking at all. “Are you _serious_ Kageyama?!?!”

Sugawara glanced at the first years, and nearly started laughing. Kageyama looked both constipated and extremely embarrassed; his face was bright red and he had the foulest frown ever imaginable. “Shut _up_ Hinata.”

“I can’t believe you!” Hinata continued speaking, ignoring the other boy. “You, of all people, have a cru-mmph!”

Kageyama put his hand over Hinata’s mouth so hard a loud _smack_ echoed throughout the clubroom, and he suddenly noticed everyone was staring at them. “Hinata’s being an idiot.”

Hinata made an angry noise, and judging by the look on Kageyama’s face he had licked the other’s hand.

Sugawara sighed. “Please don’t yell, you two.”

“I wasn’t yelling!” Kageyama retorted, but clamped his mouth shut when he realized.

He looked uncomfortable about that, and Hinata managed to struggle free from his grasp. “Ha! You look like an idiot now, Bakayama-” he was cut off by Kageyama’s punch, but dodged it with a laugh.

Sugawara shook his head, but let them be. He had more important things to worry about, like his growing pile of homework, his hopeless crush on his underclassman, and the crippling realization that said underclassman had a _crush_ on someone.

  


[8:11AM]

From: Asahi

We’re still going to the movies today right? Around 3?

 

[8:13AM]

From: Suga

yeeesss asahi why did u have to text me so early?? was daichi not answering

 

[8:15AM]

From: Asahi

No he’s out running errands with his mom, so he couldn’t answer

 

[8:16AM]

From: Asahi

Oh no did I wake you up??

 

[8:20 AM]

From: Suga

ur fine asahi… i needed to wake up anyways

 

[8:22AM]

From: Asahi

Oh good I’d hate to have woken you up

 

[8:35AM]

From: Asahi

Suga?

 

[9:00AM]

From: Asahi

… You went back to sleep, didn’t you?

  


Sugawara was waiting outside the movie theater when he felt a yawn come on, and he checked his phone to distract himself. Asahi and Daichi were usually here before him, but they were surprisingly late. Daichi had just finished running errands with his mom, and Asahi seemed to be having trouble with the bus. Sugawara closed his phone and sighed. At this rate it looked like he would be watching the movie alone.

He yawned again despite himself, and decided to people watch in order to pass time. Everyone outside the theater seemed to be with dates or friends; he was the only person by himself. Just when he thought he saw someone else coming to the movies alone, they veered to talk to one of the groups of people. It looked like they were meeting up with friends too, which meant Sugawara really _was_ the only loner around here.

… Did he want to see the movie this bad? Surely he could get a refund on his ticket and go with Daichi and Asahi another day, that would be better than looking like a weirdo. Sugawara tucked his phone into his pocket and was about to start walking home when he heard someone say his name.

“Sugawara-san?” He turned around to see _Kageyama_ , of all people, walking towards him. “What are you doing here?”

Sugawara blinked. “I was just about to ask you the same thing, Kageyama.”

Kageyama mouth opened, and he turned red. “I-I just meant. I didn’t know you liked movies.”

“I’m seeing one with Daichi and Asahi,” Sugawara said with a laugh. “Or I was. They’re running late, and probably won’t make it.”

“What movie?”

“That new action movie. Or is it a thriller? I’m not sure,” Sugawara admitted. “I’ll just watch it some other time-what is it?”

“... I’m seeing that movie too.” Kageyama said, taking his hand into his pocket and pulling out a slightly crumpled ticket. “3:15?”

“Yeah…” Sugawara pulled out his phone to stare at it. “Huh.”

“What is it, Sugawara-san?”

“I just-I feel like I was set up. Well, do you want to watch the movie together then?”

Kageyama scratched the back of his neck and stared up at the theater. “Okay.”

Sugawara felt his cheeks grow warm, and hid a smile. It felt like a date-but there was no way Kageyama would want to go on a date with him. He did have a crush, but it was on someone else. Not Sugawara

  


Sugawara nearly started giggling as he left the theater with Kageyama; he was so happy. The movie had been just as good as he hoped it would be, although that might have been because Kageyama was there. Whenever Sugawara’s attention wandered, he’d end up looking at the younger teen. Kageyama was surprisingly animated, and he could tell what was going on in the movie just by looking at the other’s face. He frowned when it got sad, tensed up during the action-filled scenes, and nearly cried when the hero’s best friend sacrificed himself. The best part had to be Kageyama’s smile at the end, however. Sugawara had never seen such a peaceful, happy smile before.

It’s a good thing Kageyama never noticed Sugawara looking. He’d have to come up with an excuse, and no matter what Kageyama would get self conscious. Then he’d stop reacting to the movie, and maybe even leave if Sugawara kept looking at him,

Yes, it was _definitely_ a good thing he had not been caught staring.

“Kageyama,” Sugawara said, feeling happy and carefree. “How did you like the movie?”

“It was good,” Kageyama said, shrugging lightly. He could act like he didn’t care, but Sugawara had seen him. He _knew_ he liked the movie. “The bad guy was boring.”

“Hmm, I can see that.” Sugawara said, thinking slightly. “Maybe he’ll be more interesting in the sequel?”

“He better, otherwise it would ruin the movie.” Kageyama replied, face scrunched up.

Sugawara laughed. “You’re right. We’ll just have to wait until then to find out, won’t we?”

“... Yeah,” Kageyama said, smiling slightly.

Sugawara beamed, looking up at the younger teen. He looked relaxed and calm, but there was something on his cheek. Sugawara put his hand on the other’s face, and then another when Kageyama reflexively tried to pull away. “Hold on Kageyama.”

“What is it?”

“One minute… There.” Sugawara wiped off a popcorn kernel in concentration, trying to be careful. “You had something on your face.”

Kageyama’s cheeks were bright red and, oh, Sugawara hadn’t pulled away. He really should, but Sugawara felt himself draw closer instead, even leaning up a bit.

He was close enough to feel Kageyama’s breath on his face. Only a few centimeters, and then…

“S-Sugawara-san?”

Sugawara startled and pulled back suddenly. face red. “Sorry! You just… You had popcorn on your face.”

Kageyama’s cheeks were on fire, but he grimaced and nodded. “Oh. Okay.”

“Yeah.”

“... Thank you.”

“Its nothing,” Sugawara said, discretely wiping his hands on his jeans. He was really sweaty all of a sudden, and felt his nervousness return. “I should head home.”

“Me too,” Kageyama said quickly. He waved awkwardly at Sugawara and nearly sprinted in his hurry to get away.

Sugawara covered his mouth and sighed. He prayed Kageyama would forget that happened before practice tomorrow.

  


“So,” Daichi said conversationally, standing beside Sugawara’s shoe locker. “How was your date?”

“Date? There was no date. What are you talking about Daichi?” Sugawara said hurriedly, trying to change his shoes as fast as possible. “We just saw the movie together, since _some people_ couldn’t make it.”

Daichi’s smile evolved into a full-blown grin, and Sugawara knew he had messed up. “Something happened.”

“Nothing happened.”

“Did you tell him?”

“ _No_ , Daichi.” Sugawara said, tying his shoes. “Why would I? He likes someone.”

Daichi hummed. “True.”

“... Do you know who he likes?” Sugawara asked meekly, cursing his curiosity.

“Its obvious who he likes.”

“Then why don’t I know?”

“You’re just not looking hard enough,” Daichi said, and Sugawara scowled.

“I don’t see why you want me to confess when it's clear he likes someone else.”

“Suga, Suga,” Daichi shook his head and walked away.

“Wait! I’m not done with my shoes!”

  


“I just need to get over him already,” Sugawara said to Asahi at lunch, slumped over his desk. “It's been _months_ , and I still have a crush on him. Why me, Asahi?”

Asahi pat his back awkwardly, flinching at Daichi’s glare. “People don’t get to choose who they like.”

“Don’t say the l word!” Sugawara whined, tempted to burrow his head in his desk and never come out. “He doesn’t even like me back, why am I so hung up on him?”

“Who knows, Suga,” Daichi said, hiding his smile when Sugawara glared at him.

“You two are no help! I’m going to get a drink,” Sugawara said, storming out of the classroom.

He figured a walk would help clear his head, but as he continued walking Sugawara realized that he really was thirsty. He rummaged through his pocket and found just enough yen to get a juicebox from outside.

He hummed slightly as he walked, lost in his thoughts. Why did he like Kageyama so much? It was just a silly high school crush, nothing more. Sugawara was sure it would go away by the time he graduated, but it wasn’t disappearing fast enough to please him.

Sugawara bought his drink, still humming, and was surprised when he bumped into someone. “I’m sorry!” The other person said, bowing immediately.

Sugawara smiled. “Oh, it was my fault… Sato-san?”

The girl looked up, surprised. “Sugawara-san! I didn’t realize it was you, sorry!”

“I didn’t know it was you either,” Sugawara said passively, hoping to calm down the frazzled girl. “I thought you were still in the infirmary.”

“I was, but the nurse told me to walk around and see if my nose started bleeding again,” She replied, adjusting her bangs. “It’s probably because I stayed up too late studying.”

“That could be it,” Sugawara said, laughing slightly. “You’re at the head of the class, I think you can take one night off.”

“I can relax when I get into Kyoto University,” She said, looking calmer due to what he had said.

Sugawara smiled, but his expression changed once he got a better look at her face. “Ah, your nose is bleeding again,” He pulled out a tissue. “Here, take this.”

“Thank you!” She said, holding it to her nose. “Um, Sugawara-kun…”

“Yes?”

“Would you walk me to the infirmary? In case I faint, or something like that.”

“Of course,” he said with a gentle smile, oblivious to her blush. “Let me know if you feel light headed, okay? You can lean on me if you need to.”

“T-thank you,” Her face was bright red by now, and Sugawara felt incredibly worried for her.

They turned back to the hall door, only to see someone duck behind it. “Who was that?”

Sugawara frowned, curious but distracted. “I don’t know,but it doesn’t matter. We have to get you to the infirmary.”

“Right,” Sato leaned on him, and Sugawara thought about the possibility of her fainting in the hall. He didn’t want to be responsible for carrying her, especially since he wasn’t very strong. Volleyball muscles or no, it would be difficult.

He hummed slightly as he walked her to the infirmary, curious about who had been watching them.

  
  


“Sugawara-san,” Hinata said during practice, dodging a stray volleyball. “Did you do something to Kageyama?”

“... No?” Sugawara said, tapping his water bottle. “He seems agitated, but it’s not because of me.”

“You didn’t… say anything?” Hinata asked, a desperate note in his voice.

“No, Hinata.” Sugawara said with a sigh.

“Kageyama’s really scary today.”

Sugawara sighed again. The woes of being the Kageyama handler. “I’ll go talk to him.”

He put down his water bottle and walked over to the other setter, who was practicing his serve with an intense scowl on his face. He hadn’t looked this intimidating in months, and it was frankly worrying. Something was wrong.

“Kageyama?” Sugawara asked, just in time for the other to approach for his serve. This caused the other to flinch and miss the ball, and he winced when it landed on his head. “Ah, sorry.”

“Its nothing,” Kageyama muttered, letting the volleyball roll away. “Yes?”

“I-Is something wrong?” Sugawara felt the weight of Kageyama’s stare the moment he started speaking, and looked anywhere but in the other’s direction. “You seem off.”

“Its nothing.”

“Are you sure?”

“It’s _nothing_ ,” Kageyama said harshly, turning away. “I need to get back to practice.”

“Oh,” Sugawara said, voice dropping. He went back to where his water bottle was, ignoring the look Hinata gave him. It must be serious if he wouldn’t tell Sugawara. Oh no, what if his crush had rejected him? What if he had finally found out Sugawara had a crush on him?

Sugawara’s thoughts distracted him for the rest of practice. No matter how hard he tried to concentrate, he kept thinking about Kageyama. This was a normal occurrence, but the dark tone his thoughts had taken were distressing. He couldn’t stop thinking about what might be wrong.

He had just thought of the possibility of Kageyama’s crush being involved in delinquent activities when Daichi tapped his shoulder. “It’s time to clean up.”

“Oh. Right,” Sugawara tried to smile at Daichi, but he knew the other didn’t buy it. Great, now he had to worry about taking to Daichi as well.

Sugawara helped gather the volleyballs and rolled the cart into the back room with a sigh. He just wanted Kageyama to tell him about the thing that was bothering him already! But Sugawara wouldn’t push, he wanted to make sure Kageyama was comfortable with telling him. Hopefully it was something small and he was just overreacting; or it turned out to be his crush rejecting him. Sugawara didn’t want Kageyama to be sad, but he didn’t want him to date someone else either.

He turned back to see what else needed doing only to bump into someone.“Sugawara-san.”

“Y-Yes Kageyama?”

“I need to,” Kageyama’s face scrunched up as he took a moment to think. “Talk. To you. After practice.”

“Oh?” Sugawara tried to calm his heart, which was racing a kilometer a minute by now.

Kageyama nodded, and Sugawara knew he wouldn’t get anything else out of him. “Okay, we can talk after practice.”

Sugawara sidestepped to walk back into the gym, and was aware of all the eyes on him. He wished people would mind their own business, and not give him _looks_. Clean up couldn’t finish soon enough.

  


Sugawara had never gotten dressed faster in his life. However, Kageyama still finished before him. In fact, everyone seemed to be in a rush tonight, and it was likely due to Kageyama and Sugawara themselves.

Sugawara waved goodbye to Daichi and Asahi, noticing the younger teen hovering nearby. “You needed to talk, Kageyama?”

“Not here. Over there,” Kageyama pointed towards the gym, and Sugawara resisted the urge to groan. Was he _really_ going to try sneaking in some practice now?

They ended up stopping just behind the gym, and Sugawara realized how cliche it was. He stopped those thoughts quickly; this was serious business after all.

He waited patiently as Kageyama went through a mirage of facial expressions, half of them none Sugawara had ever seen before. Just when he thought he knew Kageyama well, the other did this.

“I, uh.” Kageyama coughed and straightened his posture, looking determined suddenly. “Sugawara-san, you like someone, right?”

“... Right,” Sugawara said warily, dread pooling in his stomach. Oh no. He was going to ask him for _dating_ advice. Or he was going to brutally _reject_ him. Sugawara resisted the urge to start crying then and there, and tried to pay attention to what the other was saying.

“Who is it? No, wait.” Kageyama said as soon as Sugawara opened his mouth. “That was a stupid question, sorry. I should just say it.”

“This would be the time to be blunt, yes.” Sugawara said, words stumbling over his tongue as he tried to keep his cool.

“Okay. I, well.” Kageyama bit his lip. “I like someone.”

“Yes?”

“You.”

“Me…?”

Yeah.” Kageyama took a deep breath. “You.”

Sugawara blinked, still processing. “... Oh.”

“D-Do you like me too?” Kageyama asked suddenly. “I know you like someone. Is it me?”

Sugawara covered his mouth with his hand, fighting back a grin. “Yes,” he said, voice muffled.

“Sorry, I didn’t hear.” Kageyama walked closer to him, noticing the other flinch. “It isn’t me.”

Sugawara started giggling, a bright smile over his face. “No. It is.”

“Your voice is still muffled,” Kageyama said in despair, a sad frown on his face. “I’ll just. I’ll go now.”

“No!” Sugawara grabbed the sleeve of the other’s jacket, still giggling. “It _is_ you, silly!”

“Really?”

“R-Really.” Sugawara felt his smile grow bigger, and took a deep breath to stop his giggles.

“You’re not just saying that?”

“No, why would I do that?”

“It’s just…” Kageyama looked at the ground and bit his lip again. “I don’t know why you would.”

“ _I_ don’t know why _you_ would like _me_ ,” Sugawara retorted, still holding onto the other’s jacket.

“You’re _you_ , Sugawara-san.” Kageyama said bluntly, like it was obvious.

“And you’re _you_ , Kageyama.”

This threw the other off, and he stared at Sugawara. “... Are we dating, then?”

“Yes,” Sugawara said, surprised that the other asked.

“Can we… kiss?” Kageyama asked hesitantly, face flushed.

Sugawara felt his own cheeks heat up, and he smiled. “Uh, I think we should hold hands first.”

“Oh. Right,” Kageyama looked abashed and bit his lip, a nervous habit Sugawara had just noticed.  
He couldn’t help it; Sugawara grabbed the collar of Kageyama’s jacket, pulling him down a few centimeters. Their lips brushed for a brief moment before Sugawara let go of the other’s jacket, stepping back and smiling. Kageyama looked at him, bewildered, and touched his lips. “Sugawara-san?”

“Sorry, I contradicted my wods.” He said, grinning. “It’s more fun to do things out of order, anyways.”

Kageyama still looked confused, but he smiled once Sugawara pulled him in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW I CAN'T!!! BELIEVE!!! ITS DONE!!!  
> Thank you so much to everyone who read this, who've been reading this, and who encouraged me to finish this. Without your comments or suggestions, I would not have finished this story. I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it, and I'll see you all again!
> 
>  
> 
> Also a bonus end scene I decided to take off:
> 
> {Hinata jumped in his seat, excited over the text Kageyama had just sent him. He had to tell everyone.
> 
> [8:55PM]  
> From: Hinata  
> daichi-san!!! Kageyama and sugawara-san are dating!!!!!
> 
> [8:57PM]  
> From: Daichi  
> Finally
> 
> [8:57PM]  
> From: Hinata  
> ????
> 
> [9:05PM]  
> From: Daichi  
> Practice is canceled tomorrow. I have to go to Tokyo to collect money from a bet
> 
> [9:05PM]  
> From: Hinata  
> you bet on them dating????
> 
> [9:07PM]  
> From: Daichi  
> Sort of. Nekoma’s libero started it; he owes me ¥2500}

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment with any ideas for scenes you have involving pining Sugawara, I have a few but the story will be longer the more ideas I have! I hope you enjoyed what I have so far


End file.
